lo que el mar encontró
by Reynadraki
Summary: esta es la historia de dos hermanas, hijas de Poseidón, que se encuentran con Percy, a los 15 años y deciden llevarlo al campamento pero en el camino se enfrentaran con ciertas dificultades, incluyendo los celos de una hija de Atenea y el amor entre Ariadna y Percy, quien ganara? (historia a pedido de Alpha Virginis)


**en honor a mi nueva amiga Alpha Virginis, es que hare esta historia de Percy Jackson, la cual puede parecer algo rara, pero es cosa de mi imaginación, trataré de actualizar cada que pueda, eso te lo prometo amiga mía, si quieres un OC tuyo en la historia, dímelo y lo pongo, que la disfrutes! **

**Capítulo 0: Prólogo.**

_Mi nombre podrá parecer extraño, ya que es como el de mi hermana, pero más bien con las letras en orden inverso, yo soy una semidiosa, hija de Poseidón, nací mucho antes de la segunda guerra mundial, para cuando fue el evento trágico yo tenía 16 años recién cumplidos, y mi hermana, que es hija de la versión romana de mi padre, Neptuno, 15 años solamente, somos hijas, o éramos, de Yurli Water, quien tenía solamente 21 años cuando nos tuvo y a la vez nos tuvo que separar por nuestro propio bien._

_Adriana fue al campamento júpiter, criada como romana, mientras que yo fui al campamento mestizo, que recibía a todos los hijos de dioses y mortales, y me eduqué allí, cuando cumplí los 14 años fui a ver a mi madre por primera vez en años, al igual que a mi hermana, alegrándome en lo más profundo de mi ser el tener una hermana gemela, y desde ese día ella dejó de ir al campamento romano para ir al mío y conocer como era allí, siendo bien recibida por Quirón, el centauro._

_Pasamos momentos agradables, y aun no había sido escrita la profecía, pero yo sabía que estaba por serlo, el oráculo en aquel entonces era una chica viva, adolescente, que transmitía el espíritu de Delfos de joven en joven, y que normalmente era una doncella que debía ser virgen hasta que el espíritu pasara a la siguiente, mi tío Hades estaba molesto porque desde que amenazaba con estallar una guerra Zeus ordenó que todos los semidioses fueran al campamento mestizo, cosa que le molesto, porque era bien sabido que a los hijos de Hades no se les trataba muy bien que digamos en ningún lugar. _

_Yo tuve un noviazgo con un hijo de Hades, pero no salió muy bien debido a que el solamente quería tener mi virginidad y que estuviéramos juntos por el poder que generaría nuestra unión, yo puedo ser a veces tonta, pero no ciega, se le notaba que en realidad no me amaba y que solo estaba por interés, por lo que me distancie de el y en su lugar pasé tiempo con un hijo de Zeus, llamado Perseo, y con el cual encontré el amor, el si era honesto y me trataba con respeto, llegamos a estar juntos 3 años, cumpliendo yo los 16 cuando el cumplió los 17 y fue en ese momento cuando se dio la profecía._

_Se desató un caos en el olimpo, Zeus y Poseidón se unieron en un bando y Hades se quedó solo, y accidentalmente los tres quedamos envueltos en esta guerra que se desató por culpa de mi ex novio, Nicolás, aunque conocido por todos como Hitler, yo tenía la maldición de sentir y percibir el dolor de los demás como si fuera mío, además de sus pensamientos, por lo que mi padre y mi tío por una vez se pusieron de acuerdo para ponerme al mando del ejército y a mi hermana y novio como mano derecha._

_Fue una batalla muy sangrienta en la cual perdimos a muchos de nuestros hermanos, incluyendo a mi novio, Perseo y a mi madre Yurli, con solo 37 años de edad, eso fue lo que me dio fuerzas para romper con la maldición y tanto mi hermana como yo morimos, para renacer de nuevo, pero esta vez, como inmortales, ganando asi la guerra y poniéndole fin con el tratado, en el que se estipulaba que ninguno de los Tres Grandes tendría hijos de ahora en adelante, jurándolo por el río estigio._

_Me arrepentí un poco de esto, debido a la gran carnicería que se había dado, y porque mi padre ya no podría bajar a la tierra sin que hubiera grandes consecuencias, lo cual me puso en un estado de depresión que me duró un mes hasta que Adriana me sacó de el celebrando la navidad por primera vez en años, desde 1939, y recordé la felicidad y volví a ver a mis amigos, los que sobrevivieron, del campamento mestizo, fue una gran celebración que estoy segura que todos recordaron por siempre._

_Jamás les dije que éramos inmortales, por lo que cuando empezaron a crecer nos alejamos y rompimos contacto con cualquiera del mundo exterior, menos de los dioses, como¨ oferta de paz mi hermana Adriana fue, digamos, contratada por Zeus y fue a partir de ese día como su lugarteniente al mando, y yo, por supuesto, de mi padre, lo que generó cierta tensión por parte de los demás dioses pero no les hicimos caso y nos fuimos, de condición únicamente les pusimos que nos llamaran SOLO en emergencias, por lo demás no iríamos, estábamos molestas con ellos por ser unos imbéciles en la guerra y después de ella._

_Vagamos por el mundo, casi nunca estableciéndonos en un solo lugar por más de 5 años, y casi nunca yendo por lugares romanos, eso me daba cosa, un poco a mi hermana, pero lo soportaba por mi, ella tenía unas alas de pegaso que nos dieron cuando nos volvimos inmortales, además de la capacidad de controlar el viento, de color doradas, como del sol, mientras que las mías eran plateadas, como la luna, y me quedé con el don de sentir el dolor, pero sin sentirlo yo, y además de percibir a otros semidioses._

_Finalmente nos quedamos, después de muchas aventuras y de ser testigos de muchos acontecimientos extraños, nos quedamos en Nueva York, cerca del Empire State, donde ahora se hallaba el olimpo. Las dos encontramos trabajo como empleadas de una tienda de dulces y nos la llevamos bastante bien, más lamentablemente las moiras estaban decididas a jugarnos una mala pasada, debido a que en poco tiempo Zeus rompió el tratado al enamorarse de una artista en los 80 y nacieron Thalía y Jason, casi iguales a nosotras, Jasón fue enviado al campamento Júpiter y como consecuencia de esto Thalía fue muerta cuando iba al campamento mestizo, pero Zeus, para evitar que muriera del todo, la transformo en un pino._

_Nos dio mucha tristeza, ya que ella no tenía la culpa de haber nacido, pero no pudimos hacer nada, solo mirar y retirarnos antes de que notaran nuestra presencia. La mujer que hizo caer a nuestro padre apareció poco después que eso: Sally Jackson, que trabajaba en la tienda con nosotras, se embarazó de Poseidón y tuvo un hijo, al que llamó Perseo, Perseus Jackson, pero de cariño le decía Percy, se me encogía el corazón al pensar en lo similares que eran el y Perseo, el hijo de Zeus, excepto que el tenía cabello azabache y ojos color verde mar, siendo criado por su padrastro, Gabe Ugliano, un verdadero patán e inútil._

_Lo vigilamos muy de cerca, con la sensación de que en un futuro el sería la clave de algo grande, al cabo de los años, cuando cumplió 14 años, mi hermana dejo de hacerlo, no veía nada y quería irse a un lado un tiempo, cosa que no le impedí y me despedí de ella con un dolor en el pecho, ya que antes de irse peleamos como no tienen idea, y yo seguí velando y defendiendo a Percy, porque se, que muy pronto, el será mi futuro novio, y juntos, detendremos esta batalla contra los dioses._

_Continuará..._

_¿Qué te pareció?,_

_siguiente cap muy pronto_

_sugerencias?_

_OC´s?_


End file.
